Black Butler- Claude Faustus X Reader- Spider's Web (LIME)
by KitKat2000
Summary: Innocent, rich girl that is ensnared by the spider Demon.


_**Warning: Strong Sexual Themes~ If you don't like; DON'T READ!~ Otherwise, enjoy! **___

_You twisted and turned, the web restricting your movements. You could feel the hungry rumble of the monster's stomach, a ravenous snarl escaping his desirable lips. Tears leaked out of your (E/C) orbs, web clinging to your body. _

The darkness fell onto the landscape, settling a cloak of dimness on the outskirts of London. Only the brightened glows of Trancy Manor kept your driver on track. Trancy Manor. You were invited to a ball, a birthday party for the young boy. Was he really 13? Well, in your opinion, he was awfully full of himself, so he fitted right into the aristocratic world. Even if he were that young. You were in the blossoming age of 16. Nearly 17. Oh, if only a couple of months would pass by quicker.

_His slender fingers reach out, lightly trailing across your cheek. His tongue trailed over his lips, wetting them. A small whimpers escaped your throat as his thumb trailed across your lips. Upon hearing the sound, his hand closed around your throat. Your breathing was restricted. You struggled to breath. No. No. Please god no. A chilling chuckle escaped his mouth. He tilted your head to the side, giving him a good view of your fragile neck. He leaned in._

You stepped forth from the carriage, the night's cold air making goose bumps erupt on your smooth (S/C) skin. You shivered, combing stray pieces of hair out of your eyes. You carried your self with pride and ease, going up the stairs to the doors. Before you could raises your hand to knock, the doors opened. The Trancy butler looked down at you, face a cool mask.

_His tongue trailed over your collarbone, before biting down. A hoarse yell escaped your dry mouth, as he sunk his hungry teeth into your flesh, before pulling away and licking up the blood cascading down. He carried on lapping your sweet blood, before giving your bite mark a kiss. He pulled away, resting hands on your waist. _

He was quite handsome, with dark-

_Blackish- Blue hair cascading around his pale face-_

And golden eyes, behind spectacles, that-

_Seemed to look straight into your soul, hungry. His lips parted and-_

said;

"Welcome to Trancy Manor, Miss (Y/N), My name is Claude Faustus, The Trancy Butler." He told you, his voice as straight and cool as his face.

_"What do you want?" _

_His voice was lush and it made you desire him. Oh, how you wanted him. His hands ripped your simple dress from your body, leaving you in your corset and underwear. The cold settled on your skin like mosquitoes coming to draw blood. His hands settled on your breasts and give them a harsh squeeze. _

"Hello." You said, staring at his beautiful features.

"Is that a present for my master?" Claude asked, nodding at the wrapped parcel in your gloved hands.

"Ah... Yes."

"I should take it for you then." He said extending his gloved hand and-

_-Slicing off the flimsy corset, releasing you from your tightened bondage. Your nipples hardened in the harsh coldness. Claude leaned in, breathing chilled hair onto them, making you whimper._

_-_Taking the present into his hand. You blushed as his fingers brushed against yours, causing electric shocks to tingle up your arm. A uninvited blush covered your face.

"Miss (Y/N), may I take your jacket?" Claude asked. You didn't know it but he was already hungering. Unlike most human females, you neither smelt sickly sweet or revoltingly bitter. Your scent was one of perfection.

You gave a short nod and started to take it off. However, Claude went behind you and took the shoulders of he jacket, both helping you get the jacket off and also giving him another pleasant breather of your aroma. He hooked your jacket up and gestured for you to go to the main ballroom. As you went off, he quickly took your jacket off again, putting it to his nose, sniffing your aroma in. Oh, to get a taste of your sweet blood.

_You gasped and moaned as he touched you in inappropriate places. Not one piece of you hand't been licked, bitten and touched. Oh, now you needed him... So badly. _

You basked in the beauty of the room, milling with the different dancers and musicians. No sooner you stepped in, a man asked you for this dance. You gladly accepted him, loving every moment of being twirled around.

Meanwhile, Claude prowled in, eyes searching for his master. He spotted Alois and stood near him, body language telling him that he wanted something. Alois smirked and walked over to Claude, flicking his blond hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, Claude?" Alois giggled, holding onto Claude's waist coat.

"Your highness. I have to talk to you. About the fastest guest to arrive... A Miss (Y/N) (L/N)..."

As Claude leaned down to talk quietly to Alois, the music ended. You curtsied to the smiling man and went to get a drink, to relieve your thirst.

_Sweaty body. Gasping noises. Sharp teeth, digging into heated flesh. A small amount of pain. His body above yours._

Alois gave a mocking laugh but nodded.

"Yes, Claude. You may." He gave a harsh giggle. "Ohh, I've found your weakness Claude."

Claude's face twitched.

_"Mine... You're mine... Forever." _

Dawn was barely breaking when the guests went home. Except for you. You were invited to stay the night.

_(Y/N)... Yield to me... Stay... Yield... Will you? _

But right now? Right now, your body was sweaty and writhing.

_Ah... Ah... I yield..._

You sat upright, night clothes sticking to you... You hardly ever had erotic dreams, and never about a Butler, one you just met. But... You craved for him. You felt uncomfortable between your thighs... You threw the rules of aristocracy and proper things out the window. You wanted to be with him.

You sat up and slide your slender legs out of the bed. You walked out of the room, as dawn broke through the dark prison of the night. You stood, cold for a second before you felt a warm presence by your side.

"My lady... " Claude's voice was barely above a whisper.

There was a certain stillness from you two. Suddenly, you gripped his arms.

"Claude, did you do something to me? To make me have a... A sensual dream about you? Tell me right now!" You hissed.

Claude smirked and strokes your neck.

"Well... Do you yield?"

You were taken aback.

"E-Excu-"

Claude pressed his cool lips against yours for a second before pulling away. Then he took the hem of your nightie and pulled it clean off. He put his hands on your naked hips. You struggled to pull away, even though your body wanted to lean into his.

"Well, do you yield to me? Forever?"

"I...I... I don't... Know you-"

Claude pushed his lips against yours again, more ferocious this time. His tongue trailed over your lips before once against pulling away.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters.. Is that-

_Sweaty bodies_

"-You-"

_The heat in your lower stomach_

"-Stay-"

_His cool lips against your hot skin_

"-Forever-"

_Your hands in his hair_

"In my web... And let me make you mine."

_Your lips dry and cracked, aching for his_

"Then.. Yes." You whispered.

From those 2 words onward, you were forever... In the Spider's web.


End file.
